Archie's Sonic Anime
Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog(Soniiku za Hejjihoggu) is a anime series produced by Studio Pierrot which is liscensed with Viz Media and Madhouse Inc. in partnership with Sega. It's based on the Video game franchise and the comics under the same name published by Archie Comics. Directed by Kazutuka Ikegami and Takashi Iizuka the series began in December 6, 1997 making it 4 years since the first issue's release. The series follows the adventures of Sonic and his pals going on adventures to stop the Evil Doctor Eggman from controlling their planet. They also encounter many enemies ranging from Killer androids, robots, Gods, Aliens, wizzards and much more. "This series will have a Minor changes cuz if I am being honest i absolutely agree that everything before Ian Flynn began writing was horrible. Nazo story arc included. The Xorda arc will be more interesting instead of them just appearing out of nowhere. Dbz influenced as well with the Bruce Faulconer tracks and tracks from Sonic Osts" PLOT/SUMMARY The story begins somewhere in the 30th century on a Apocalyptic alternate Earth called Mobius. An Evil tyrant named Doctor Robotnik leads an coup det´at on the Kingdom of Acorn on a former Mobotropolis. A group known as the Freedom Fighters do everything it takes to stop the raging Tyrant from ruling all of Mobius. The group consists of our main hero Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's super genius best friend, his love interest and leader Princess Sally Acorn, cybernetic Bunnie Rabbot, french accented Antoine D"Coolete, and Rotor Walrus. Other allies consist of Knuckles the Echidna of the Chaotix, the lovely Amy Rose, and many more. The first season revolves around collecting chaos emeralds and stopping Doctor Robotnik in certain plots for him to rule. 1 of them was roboticizing Sonic and making Mecha Sonic his robot slave. Mecha Sonic began attacking Knoth Hole village before Knuckles was willingly able to roboticize himself and fight against Mecha Sonic. After saving their pal Sonic is than tried with treason which the charges are dropped later on. Later om through adventures encountering the Multiverse and saving Sally's father, Robotnik meets his demise in the 50th episode from his own weapon erased from existence. New antagonist appear such as Ixis Naugus, evil wizzard, Sonic's evil counterpart from another universe named Scourge the Hedgehog. The Dark Legion, a group of militant echidna scientist. During all this another Robotnik from an Alternate universe takes over as lead antagonist first introduced as Robo Robotnik before being introduced as Doctor Eggman later on. The storylines of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 are adapted into the story introducing Shadow the Hedgehog as a recurring character. Later on a race of Aliens known as the Xorda leading their own army called the Devatrons invade Mobius. Led by their leader Dark Oak and his son Devian, Sonic and his pals face off against them along with Eggman even helping them. After defeating Devian the Xorda unleash their Super weapon called the Quantam Dial capable of causing a black hole destroying their own universe. Sonic sacrifices himself and gets sent thousands of light years away presumed to be dead. After nearly a year of travelling through space, Sonic returns to Mobius which he learns of the year long war against The Newly Eggman Empire. Cast & Characters Sonic the Hedgehog - SAGA'S STH has over at least over 20 sagas/ story arcs up to over 400 episodes. THE EARLY YEARS SAGA ' 'MECHA MADNESS SAGA KING MAX SAGA ' 'DEATH EGG SAGA SONIC QUEST SAGA ENDGAME SAGA ' 'IXIS WORLD TOUR SAGA ROBOTNIKS RETURN SAGA SONIC ADVENTURE SAGA ' 'EMPEROR METALLIX SAGA ' 'SONIC ADVENTURE 2 SAGA ''' '''INVASION OF ROBOTROPOLIS SAGA CHAOS KNUCKLES SAGA METAREX SAGA ''' '''TOSSED IN SPACE SAGA BLUE BLUR RETURNS SAGA TOMMY THE TURTLE SAGA ''' '''THE RETURN TO ANGEL ISLAND SAGA SONIC BATTLE SAGA ' '''BIRTHDAY BASH SAGA ' 'SONIC RIDERS SAGA ' 'SONIC RUSH SAGA ' '''THE DARKEST STORM SAGA (MOGUL UPRISING) ORDER FROM CHAOS/ A.D.A.M. SAGA EGGMAN EMPIRE SAGA ''' '''HOUSE OF CARDS SAGA ENERJAK REBORN SAGA ''' '''A BOLD NEW MOBIUS SAGA (KING SCOURGE) NAZO UNLEASHED SAGA ' '''TAKING DOWN THE EGGMAN EMPIRE SAGA ' 'IRON DOMINION SAGA ' 'CHAOS AND THE CROWN SAGA ' 'DEATH EGG MARK II SAGA ' '''MECHA SALLY SAGA ACT 1 (THE SECRET FREEDOM FIGHTERS) ENDANGERED SPECIES SAGA ACT 1 (CONTINUED DURING THE SHATTERED WORLD SAGA) MECHA SALLY SAGA ACT 2 (COUNTDOWN TO CHAOS) SHATTERED WORLD CRISIS SAGA ''' '''UPROAR FROM THE MULTIVERSE (NEGA SONIC SAGA) 'SHADOW QUEST SAGA ' 'THE RETURN OF THE IRON QUEEN SAGA (MAJIN OZOTTO) ' 'POST SONIC FORCES SAGA ' OVA'S